Difficult Love
by NaLu x Lyfe
Summary: Lucy has had a crush on Natsu every since she joined Fairy Tail, and Natsu's too dense to notice. But when Lucy falls in love with Grey, Natsu finds he now has feelings for her. (haha I suck at summaries) Rated T for occasional okay/ strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Helooooooo! So this be my first fanfic or whatever, so it might be crap .-. . But who caresss? I'm actually kinda hoping it is crap, because school starts on Monday soo I don't want you guyses to have to wait for ever for a new chapter. You're welcome /)^u^/). Even so, I do hope you enjoy. And because of my hatred for long-ass authors notes, I give you, Difficult Love ^u^ (I also suck at titles hah...ha.)**

**Disclamer: I ****Do Not**** own Fairy Tail...yet.**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"With this kind of money, I'll be able to pay my rent for the next 6 months!" I pumped my fist in the air as we stormed into the guild halls. We were finally home after a long S-class quest. But the pay was nice, over 3 million jewel! Either way, I was happy to be home, and I was happy to be able to take a nice 6 month vacation.

"Yeah, and we would've gotten it done a lot faster if snowflake over here didn't get in my way," Natsu pointed is thumb towards Grey in a lazy sort of way.

"Are you kidding me? You would've died with out me there!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go ice princess?"

"Like you could beat me flame brain!" Natsu threw a chair at Grey, Who threw back a few punches, which slowly turned into a dust cloud of fire and ice. After being at this guild for so long, I've learned to step back. Even Erza didn't get involved. I sighed and walked over to the bar, were Mira greeted me.

"Welcome back! You guys made it just in time for Valentines Day!" Mira smiled as she wiped a glass. I smiled back. Valentines day was my favorite holiday. It was full of love, roses, Mira's chocolates... Though Valentines Day was also a reminder of the fact that I am single, and not one interested boy in sight. And if though it wasn't very likely, I was ready to change that. Mira's voice suddenly snapped me out of my reverie.

"So, have any date for the dance?" Mira smiled an almost creepy smile. I shook my head, lowering it in embarrasment and slight depression. Mira's face instantly fell, and it was obvious why. She'd been trying to fix me up with Natsu ever since our first mission together. And even though I did have small feelings for him, he was to dense to notice. I didn't want to get hurt like last time.

"But I'm still going," I shot Mira a weak smile, "Who knows? Even without it date, it might still be kind of fun."

*~.~*~.~*

Since the dance was in a few hours, I rushed out of the guild to look for a new dress. Though as I passed each store, none of the dresses really felt right. Some were too long, too poofy, too pink, when finally, as I was just about to give up, I came across a store with the perfect dress in the window. It was about knee length, and it poofed out slightly at the waist. It had a sweet heart neckline and sparkles slowly fading from the top to the waist. I instantly ran inside, and lucky for me, they had one that fit me perfectly. Along with it, I bought sparkling shoes to match the dress. As I paid for my things, I ran home, with sudden excitement for the dance.

*~.~*~.~*

Cancer styled my hair as I sat doing my makeup. It was a little more than my usual, but it wasn't too much, I didn't think. As Cancer finished, I couldn't help but stare. My hair was dutch braided to the back of my head where it was pinned back into a curly waterfall. He had left to curly strands beside my bangs, and to me, it was beautiful. I hugged Cancer and thanked him, then let him back into the spirit world. Just as I had finished putting on my dress and heels, I heard a knock at the door. My heart leaped, secretly hoping it was Natsu. I opened the door slowly, just to see Grey standing there. Though he looked very nice, in a black tux and tie. His eyes widened and he stuttered a bit,

"Y-you look amazing Lucy," I smiled. I at least I knew that I could make one boy at a loss for words. "You do too Grey. And, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Grey suddenly snapped out of his quick daydream, and he blushed ever so slightly, which, may I say, looked adorable.

"I was told to get you, but now that I'm here, I'm glad I came," He smirked, and it was now my turn to blush. He held out his hand in a gentlemanly (**A/N not sure if that's a word haha.**) way, and I took it. I wasn't exactly excited to see Juvia tonight, but I was happy to have a date at least this once.

*~.~*~.~*

(Natsu's P.O.V)

I picked at the tux Erza gave me to wear, mentally swearing at her for giving me the most itchy, uncomfortable thing to wear.

"Why do I gotta wear this thing?" I instantly regretted my words, as I saw a dark aura surrounding Erza.

"Got to, Natsu. And because this is a special occasion, and if you don't like it, you'll have to deal with it, or else I'll take out your guts and re-arange them in a way which will be much more uncomfortable then the suit that you are wearing." I swallowed hard, and continued walking down to the guild.

As we entered the building, my eyes were instantly flooded with pinks and whites. They had really gone all out this year, with streamers, a sparkling chandilier, and the sweet smell of Mira's chocolates. I dashed over to the table of food, straight to Mira's famous chocolates. I filled my plate with them, then sat down at a table with Happy and Juvia. She nodded her head in a greeting, and continued to stare at the doors. I spent no time polishing the plate, and as I was about to finish the last one, the guild doors swung open. First came the stripper, but then I noticed someone was holding his hand. Slowly Lucy entered, a small blush spreading across her face as everyone turned to look at them.

I felt weird, seeing Lucy like that. Her hair all weird, and how her face looked different. I could feel a small fever coming to my face, and my heart began to beat a lot. As Lucy followed Grey to the dance floor, I felt something that was almost anger, but not exactly. Slowly, rain began to fall outside, and I instantly looked to Juvia, but she wasn't there. I heard the guild doors slam, and the rain fell harder. _Hm, thats weird, it usually doesn't rain this hard or at all... _I slowly turned my head to face Lucy and Grey, but right afterwards, I wished I hadn't. Lucy's hands were around Grey's neck, Grey's hands were around Lucy's waist, and as I looked up a bit more, I noticed that their lips were touching. Everything froze. I was feeling angry now, but I couldn't explain it. It wasn't like when Gajeel attacked Lucy, but...different. I began to feel dizzy, and my heart beated faster than it did before.

"Happy, take me home" Happy looked suddenly curious and very worried.

"But Erza'll kill you if you lea-"

"Happy, please just take me home, I don't feel very good"

"Aye sir!" And with that, he grabbed my arm and led me through the guild doors, but I didn't notice. I just couldn't stop thinking about the way Lucy was with Grey. The image of their lips touching kept on returning to my head, no matter how much I wanted it to go away.

_ Damn damn damn damn damn it! What's wrong with me?_

**Heheh, so, um... yeah. I'll try to update soonish, or at least once until school starts (if anyone cares, that is) So, have a nice dayyyyy (\^u^**

**xx**


	2. Things just got bad for Natsuuuu

**Heyyy I'm back guys. I just wanna do a quick thank you for your sweet reveiws, they made me feel very happy. *has a little dance party* Honestly, thank you, and I will continue to update (Instert thumbs up symbol). Sooooooo without further adue, chapter two (haha, see what I did there u) of Difficult Love ^u^**

**Dsiclamer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, or Lucy and Natsu would already be together 3**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I don't really know how it happened, we were dancing, laughing, I was twirling, and then it suddenly happened. It was perfect, everything I imagined my first kiss to be, just with the wrong guy. Either way, I kind of... Liked it. I rested my head on his chest, the image of the kiss playing over and over. My face grew hot just thinking about it. I slowly looked up to see Gray blushing and smiling, and seeing him like this, in such a peacful state, maybe I really did like him. Maybe it wasn't Natsu I was supposed to be with, but him. I leaned in closer, wrapping my hands slightly tighter around his neck. Maybe it was time to forget about Natsu, and embrace Gray as the one I loved.

(Gray's P.O.V)

I'm not sure how I didn't see it before, I love Lucy. She's the one I want to be with. I smiled, thinking about our kiss over and over again. It made m,y heart beat so loud I was surprised Lucy didn't notice. Suddenly, she drew closer to me, and I knew right then, that I really couldn't keep it to myself. Who knows, she might love me as well, and if she doesn't, then I'll know that I'll just have to try harder to understand how I feel. I leaned down slightly brushing my lips against her ear, and then I whispered,

"Lucy, I love you" she smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Gray." I had to do everything in my power not to scream and jump and joy. She loved me back. I sweept down and kissed her again, hoping that this night would never end.

*~.~*~.~*

(Natsu's P.O.V)

Happy had suggested I went to Wendy, but I didn't want to go back to the guild while _that _was going on. Thinking of the guild made me think of Lucy how weird she looked tonight...I couldn't put my finger on it, but how she looked seemed to make me feel different. I sighed trying to make the butterflies in my stomache go away. And what she did with that stripper...UGH! It just wanted to make me punch him. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't, I wanted to hit Gray so hard, but why?

"ARRRRGH WHY IS EVERYTHING SO CONFUSING!" I screamed into the night air. Birds screamed back and I closed my eyes again trying to think about the situation.

"Natsu, are you okayyy...?" Happy whimpered as he continued to drag me away from the guild.

"Are you sure you dont want me to bring you to Wendy?" I growled at Happy but then nodded my head saying I did NOT want to go back to the place that made me sick in the first place.

"Natsuuuuuu you're scaring me, but we're almost there..." Just then I looked around me. There was the river that Lucy always walked along..._ARG stop thinking about Lucy...When you think about Lucy you think about how her lips touched Gray's and how sick and angry that made you feel..._

"STOP IT!" I screamed shutting my eyes tight, holding onto my hair... Happy looked at me in a terrified way, but continued to...wait, where are we going?! I looked around and noticed that we had just arrived at Lucy's apartment. I clenched my teeth, of all places why did we have to come here...

Happy then set me down on her bed, and I was instantly happy that he brought me here. I sniffed the air, and slowly, strawberries and vanilla led my to a long, happy sleep...

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Around 11:30, I began to walk barfooted back to my apartment with my heels in my hands. Even though Gray offered to take me home, I refused. I needed some time to think by myself. I walked carefully alongside the river, arms spread out on both sides. "Watch out Lucy! One of these days you're gonna fall in!" I laughed and replied with a simple, 'I'm fine' and continued walking along.

Gray said he loved me, and I guess I love him too, there's no way around it. The way he said, only to me, made my heart leap. _Gray loves you, Lucy, Gray loves you!_ I could feel a small blush spreading across my cheeks, _Lucy Fullbuster, heh, that does sound kind of nice doesn't it...STOP LUCY! He said he loved you he doesn't want to get married or anything...But if he did, it would still sound nice..._ I could feel a dreamy smile spreading across my face, and there was no stoping it.

_There is no guess in it...I do love Gray Fullbuster._

*~.~*~.~*

I entered my apartment slowly in case there was any weirdos already in here, but apeared there wasn't, so I gently took out my hair and slipped out of my dress. Then I started a quick bath. And I layed there for awhile, keeping my dreamy smile until the water grew cold.

I put on my pajamas and as I began to slide under my covers I felt a very human like lump...

"NATSUUUUUU!" I kicked him out of my bed and I growled at him, "That's called breaking and entering y'know, you could get arrested for that," I continued to snarl at him as he slowly woke up... "Ow, Lucy that hurt... but your bed is so much more comf-" Then he looked at me and suddenly winced, which made me feel a bit bad. Maybe I kicked him a little too hard...

"You know what? You can stay if you want, I'm sorry for kicking you I was just supri-" He put his hand up as if saying stop and looked away from me, as if my couch was the most interesting thing in the world. "No, it's okay, I was just leaving anyway," and with that he jumped out the window, leaving me confused and slightly scared. "Erza probably beat some sense into his little brain or something," and with that, I slipped into bed and let the vision of Gray and me keep replaying over and over and over.

**And that's a wrap! *hops out of directors chair and claps hands* I know this chapter was kinda sorta a little boring, but it will get better (I would promise but I cant promise cuz I refuse to judge my own writing, that is fo you.) Anywayyyy, sorry, I srsly have a crap time getting into Natsus character, he's just so ARGHHHH *pulls out hair from frustration* I've been trying to watch Fairy Tail more often and read more NaLu fanfics, but I still can't seem to get huis character. Anywayyyy I have no life until 4 today sooo another chapter might come who knows *shrugs*. And on another note, I just want to inform you that our computer writer thingy mcbober does not have spell check, grammar check, or any of those other checks, it doesn't even tell me when the word is spelled wrong. And me being a horrible speller (Ask ****anyone****) will probably get a few things wrong. So I would like to thank Yulli Koii Liam for telling me I was right about the word 'gentlemanly' cuz I was seriously worried about tht, also thank you for the sweet words that followed. 3 and while I'm at it, I would like to thank FDsecretart for making me feel realllyy happy because you reviewed and I swore I wasn't gonna get any then BOOM I get an E-mail from saying that I got a review. So thank you ^u^. Untilllllll next time, love yewwwwwwww**

**xx**


	3. The Plan

**Hayyyyyyy so I'm back like I promised and because I'm bored like crap (2 chappies in one day!) I've actually decided to draw a cover because according to , it is 'optional but highly recommended' soooooooo I guess I'm making one. Though it might take awhile because google is being mean and doesn't have the perfect picture... sooo I'm forced to draw it. Anywayyyyyyyy since you're here for NaLu and not for my life problems, I present to you, chapter 3 :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own fairy tail.**

(Natsu's P.O.V)

"You know what, you can stay if you want. I'm sorry for kicking you I was just supri-" I held up my hand in a stopping sort of way. I didn't want her to go any further. Even talking to her was difficult, how was I supposed to sleep with her?**(A/N ooooh Natsu sleeping with Lucy u jk thas not what I meant...no)** I couldn't bring my self to look her in the eye as I mumbled, "I was just leaving anyway," and with that I jumped out the window. Why did she make me feel this way? I had never felt it before, it was extrememly strange. I countinued to walk down the dim litted street, still thinking of her, when it slowly began to rain. I tried to decide whether or not to go back to Lucy's apartment, when I heard a muffled sob. I dashed to the source of the noise (happy for a distraction from Lucy) and as I got closer, I was able to make out who it came from, even in the pouring rain.

"Juvia? What are you doing out here? It's raining like crazy!" **(A/N that sounded so stupid oh god I just couldn't think of anything else to write haha) **Juvia looked up, tears continuing to run down her pale face. She held an umbrella over her, protecting her from the rain that had already soaked through my clothes. Instantly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and whispered. "Oh Juvia is just watching the rain," her voice cracked mid sentence, and I could tell she was doing all she could not to start crying again.

"Oh, thats cool," I plopped down next her, "So then why are you crying?" She burst into tears again. _Shit. Way to go Natsu._ "I'm sorry Juvia it's just that-" "No Juvia fine. Juvia doesn't want to burden Natsu with Juvia's problems." She sighed, a steady flow of tears raining down her face. The rain began to pour more, and a flash of lightening filled my eyes. I spoke as loudly as I could, but I almost felt as if it wasn't loud enough over the rain hitting against the cobble stone road. "WHAT BURDENS ME IS THAT YOU AREN'T TELLING ME WHATS WRONGGG! MAYBE I CAN FIX IIIIT!" Juvia looked at me and sighed yet again, but began:

"You see, Juvia loves Gray-sama very much but Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia. Juvia thought that maybe Gray-sama would love her but then Juvia Saw Love Rival kiss Gray-sama and Gray-sama kiss Love Rival back. So that means that Gray-sama loves Love Rival and Juvia doesn't want to be selfish, Juvia want's Gray-sama to be happy but it still makes Juvia sad."

"I hate seeing Gray with Lucy too" I whispered, so quiet that I was surprised when Juvia whipped her head around her eyes wide and curious.

"So Natsu-san loves Love Rival?" Juvia's eye's were suddenly dancing with happiness, and the storm turned to a small mist.

"I DON'T LOVE LUCY! I...I just don't want to see that pervert hurt her, or touch her, or 'kiss' her. Ever since I saw them together, I didn't want him to do anything with her! But when he, 'kissed' her, I felt so angry, I just wanted to punch him and I didn't even know why! Now just thinking about her puts butterflies in my stomache and my face has this huge fever and maybe, sometimes, I wanna 'kiss' her, but just thinking about THAT makes me feel all weird again and I hate feeling like this!"

Juvia smiled a very weak smile, "So Natsu loves Love Rival..."

"I'M TELLIN' YOU I DON'T LOVE L-"

"That's how Juvia feels when she's around Gray-sama, and Juvia felt very angry when when Gray-sama kissed Love Rival, Natsu-san, you love Love Rival." Suddenly, the mist completely stopped and Juvia smiled really wide.

"Okay, so what if I do love Lucy, so what? It doesn't matter. She loves snowflake, not me." I could feel my voice slowly escalating into nothing. I felt so sad, and my heart even hurt a little. Just another thing to tell Wendy about. And maybe, Wendy will tell me that I'm just sick, and that it'll be gone soon. Maybe...

"Then Natsu-san needs to tell Lucy how he feels. And then Love Rival will break up with Gray-sama and then Gray-sama will be all Juvia's..." Juvia suddenly had a dark, evil aura surrounding her, but she still had a huge smile on her face. It was a little creepy, so I moved away a little.

"Okayyyy... but what if I don't love Lucy and Wendy says I'm just sick, then what?" Juvia laughed a little and then she went back to her normal straight face.

"Natsu loves Love Rival, don't worry." I sighed and nodded my head

"Whatever ya say..."

*~.~*~.~*

I sat at the bar waiting for Lucy to show up. It felt really weird not walking to the guild with her, but I couldn't find her this morning, so I came without her. Gray wasn't here yet either, so no one to fight but Gajeel, but he was talking to Levy, so all I had left to do was sit here and do nothing. Then in came Lucy and Gray holding ands and laughing at something. It didn't really seem like Gray, laughing at something other than my clothes, he usually walks in moody or angry looking, but he's never laughing.

Seeing them holding hands just wanted to make me punch him all over again, but I didn't, I cam here to talk to Lucy, not to punch (Though that was kinda on my list somewhere) I was just about to talk to Lucy when she 'kissed' Gray's cheek and walked off. That made my face have a fever again, so I knew I definatly wouldn't be able to talk to Lucy. So I just stared at her. Even though she looked the same as always, I still felt butterflies in my stomache. _Then quit looking at her Natsu!_ I sighed, I'll just wait 5 minutes and then I'll tell her.

Though the 5 minutes went up quickly, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to her, I still stayed to to my word and relucantly walked up to her._ You don't even need to look at her, just talk to her..._ "Um, hey Luce," She turned away from the conversation she was having. She smiled, which just made my heartbeat faster than what it was before. "Hey Natsu, I've been looking for you! What's up?" I looked away, I couldn't focus when she was smiling like that. "I-I just wanted to apologize for last night..." I could feel my face have a huge fever. _Damn Natsu! That's not what you were gonna say!Just spit it out! _"I was just wondering...if...well what I'm trying to say is...doyousupposewecouldtalkalonelatercauseikindaneedtotalktoyou **(A/N in case you can't read that its "do you suppose we could talk alone later cause I kinda need to talk to you")** I winced. _Thats not what you wanted to say either Natsu..._ I glanced up at her and she was looking at me weird.

"Ummm sure I guess, you can come by my place if you want... You don't want Virgo again do you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Erm no I just need to talk to you..." She then smiled again. _Erppp better look away Natsu._ "Okay see you later then," and with that she turned around and waved her hand, completely oblivious to how I was feeling._ Way to go Natsu, now you have to try again later. _I sighed. _Well won't this be fun._

_** Welllllllllll I was planning on making this a realllllyyyyyy long chappie buttttt I decided to leave it here because THAT is fun And because my hands started to hurt a little...hahah...ha. Also, because of how lame I am, I decided to read through my story and I found so. Many. Typos. Like I swear, I was about to cry. So I am so so so so so so soooooooo sorry *bows a million times* And, as always, I would like to thank all the favorites, follows and reviews, they honestly make me so happy and make me want to continue the story. And on a less happy note, (Or extremely happy note, depends on what kind of person you are) This story might end up having a million chappies cuz I have no idea how I'm gonna end it. So sit tight, cuz this might take a while. And last deffs not least, you guise are le and I love yew so much (insert heart) so until next chapter *salutes***_

_**xx**_


	4. Confessions

**Okaiiiiiiii so I'm back. I've decided to start another series, (dunno what it gonna be about, but it's gonna be NaLu, of course) so it might take a bit longer to update this story. So erm ya. On another note, I just had some really fancy ramen, and it was amazing .-. . Soooooooooooooo with that I would like to thank all le reviews, favs, and follows, *continues happy dance party cuz you guise are awesome* Also, I guess my computer is magical or sumthin cuz now I have spell check and junk so let's hope it helps all dem typos and horrible spelling. Well, erm, that's it so, enjoy!**

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

_ You love Lucy, you love Lucy, you love Lucy, you love Lucy? Maybe Juvia was wrong...Maybe you are just sick and she was wrong but...No, you do love Lucy. But how am I supposed to tell her? I can't even look at her it's..._I've arrived. Lucy's apartment never looked so intimidating before. I paced back and forth below her window, the place where I would normally come in._ It's now or never, there's no backing out now...or is there._ I looked up at the window again_. No backing out._

I jumped up into her window to see her writing on pieces of paper furiously, but then lasted a second when she jumped and screamed. "HOLY SHIT NATSU! WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" I shrugged. _Definitely no backing out now..._ What about her made me so nervous? This wasn't a huge battle, or a life or death situation, but it sure felt that way, and I had to use just about every muscle in my body to look her in the eyes for just a few seconds.

She sighed and leaned against the desk. "So what did you want to talk about Natsu?" She looked at me, raising her eyebrows yet again waiting for my response. I took a deep breath. What about her made it so hard to breathe? I took one step towards her, keeping my eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones. "Lucy, on Valentines day, when I saw you for the first time my face had a fever and I could have sworn that every other time I looked at you butterflies were in my stomach. And seeing you with Gray, seeing you dancing with him, seeing you 'kissing' that stripper made me so angry I couldn't even speak. It made me dizzy and I felt as if my heart had broken. I could have sworn I was sick, but Juvia managed to convince me that I was in love. Lucy, I...I love you." I breathed out a shaky breath, and took a few steps toward her, "Lucy, I wanted to be the one dancing with you, I wanted to be the one 'kissing' you, and all of it is still so weird I can' even begin to explain. Lucy I..." and with that I leaned forward, aiming my lips for hers just like Gray had, and then suddenly, a hand covered my mouth.

"Natsu...I...I can't," I could see tears pooling in her eyes, and after all I had been through, after all the times I had seen her with Gray, kissing Gray, it was that one moment that I'm pretty sure shattered my heart. She looked down, so her bangs covered her eyes, so she could hide her tears from me, but I could still hear them in the words she said in a small voice, "I've...I've got to go," She turned around, dashing out her door and slamming it behind her. I froze, breathing as if I had just ran through a long race. "Lucy..." Suddenly, my sadness turned into boiling anger. I turned around and punched the wall behind me. "DAMN!" I screamed as loud as I could. I never should have told Lucy how I felt, then she wouldn't have known, and she would have never cried. I punched the wall again, even harder than the last time, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE LUCY CRY?!" I screamed louder. And then, I fell back against her bed, and closed my eyes, bringing in the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"I'm sorry Lucy..." I whispered to nothing. I opened up my eyes again, and they wandered over to the piece of paper Lucy had been writing on so furiously. Curiosity took over guilt, as I slowly stepped to the piece of paper. And I began reading.

_Dear Mom,_

_ How's heaven? Things are doing pretty okay down here, in case you're wondering. You know Gray? I talked about him a few letters ago. Well, on Valentines day, there was a dance at the guild, and he invited me. We danced for a while, but soon enough, we kissed. It was exactly what I thought a first kiss should be. Though at the time, I still kinda sorta a little a lot loved Natsu, but now that Gray and I are together, I've started to forget about my crush on him a little and began to focus more on Gray. He actually is kinda cute, and I think I'm starting to realllyy fall in love with him. But still, I think I might still have some feelings for Natsu, maybe. But, he is a little too dense to notice right now, so maybe I'll try again later, if things don't work out with Gray. But Natsu has been acting really weird lately. It's actually kind of scaring me. I figured he might just be sick, but who knows? I'll have to ask Wendy if he's come by. I'll tell you more about it later, but I'm supposed to meet Natsu soon so he can talk about something. Probably asking for one of my spirits so he can dig a hole again, if you remember that._

_ I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner but I have been very busy. Though I promise I'll write more often. Love you lots, and I hope things are going great for you._

_Signed,_

_Lucy_

** Okaiii so kinda short chappie but I felt like it was in the need to end right there. I think I'm gonna make the next chapter completely Lucy's P.O.V because Natsu is soooo hard (you guys must be so sick of me complaining about that hahah...ha) So erm, review, follow favorite, not that I'm forcing you or anything...hehehhh...but still, you should totally do it. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time, byeas loves **

**xx**


	5. Decisions

**Alrighty so I wasn't planning on updating today again, but as I was watching me some doctor who I just so happened to look at my phone and there was E-mails saying ppl had reviewed and I was like "Holy crap!" So now I'm updating for le funsies. Tho seriously, I thought my last chapter sucked balls and then you guys just reviewed and made my day. So now I love you. Kay? Kay. Here are some quick thanks before we get started:**

**nico2883**

**Ermagerd that is such a great idea! I srsly had no idea how I was going to end this, so I'll keep that in mind and put it in, or make another story about it :)**

**FDsecretart**

**Thank you for constantly reviewing, it's always great to hear your feedback :). You're my new fave person. And I honestly hope you feel better about any sadness you're going through right now, and I'll try to make a happy ending quick just for you :). love yas**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**

**Heheh, yes. This stupid 'love' of hers is blinding her from who she really belongs with tbh *slaps Lucy for being dumb* **

**I would thank a many more but ppl are probs getting bored of me sooooooooo lets continue! ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, but maybe someday... *looks off into distance***

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I ran through Magnolia, not very sure of where I was going. Of course, I had forgotten shoes in my spir of the moment run away, so my feet began to hurt from the slap they received each time they hit the warm stone. Though I guess that's what I deserved, to be honest. I really should have looked deeper into his weird antics instead of ignoring it. But I guess it's too late for that. He already admit his feelings and now I was confused, very confused

_ FLASHBACK_

_There I was, dancing with Gray. Everything in the world seemed to disapeer, except for one thing. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and brushed it off as nothing at the time, but now that I look back, I wish I hadn't there was Natsu. He was blushing, and he was staring at us with the most intensity I had ever seen. But did I care? Nope, I brushed it off, asuming Natsu ate too much chocolate or something, and then Gray kissed me. _

_Honestly, I was so happy, I couldn't bare it. My first kiss, and it was perfect. But then, I heard the guild doors slam. Then, a few seconds later, it slammed again. I didn't really hear it, to be honest. But looking back, I did hear it. Maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't ignored the look on Natsu's face, or the 2 door slams that followed, I wouldn't be crying now, running through the town of Magnolia, with no thought on my mind but that one night before everything turned complicated._

_ End Of Flashback_

Tears still clouded my vision as I continued running down the hard, stone streets. _Natsu loves you Lucy, you've waited for this for so long! But now, honestly, do you love him back?_ I didn't know. Gray, I always felt like I was doing something right when I was with him, but Natsu... His toothy grins, his idiotic mind, his brave heart...Did I really want to give that up? But then there was Gray... His mysterious nature, his maturity, his warm kiss...did I really want to give _that_ up? I cried harder, running until my feet didn't run across stone, but grass, and when I couldn't feel the warm sun on my back anymore. I ran a bit longer, until I slumped against a tree in this large forest.

I hugged my knee's to my chest, just like a little girl again, and dug my face into my legs, and that's when I really cried. I didn't know who to love, what to even think anymore. Tears, continued running down my face, until I could feel them dripping down to my feet. Slowly, the tears began to stop and I lifted my head up.

What I had done to Natsu wasn't really fair, no, it wasn't fair at all. Looking back, I could just see his hurt expression as I covered his mouth. The thought made me want to cry all over again, but I wouldn't let myself, I had to think. If I was honest with myself, I did still love Natsu, there was still a little place in my heart for him, I knew that. But Gray...What I had going with him was so...Perfect. Being with Natsu would not be as easy as it was being with Gray. No, I would have to work for it. But isn't that what love is about?

It isn't supposed to be easy. It isn't supposed to be a walk in the park. And the more I thought about it, the more it hurt to know I _wasn't_ with Natsu. But Gray, I honestly did love him. Though maybe, this relationship wasn't built to last. Gray, he was so sweet and loving, but Natsu, he...he was Natsu. He was goofy, stupid, completely idiotic, actually, but he fought for what he believed in, and he always made me feel better in times like these. He was the one who saved me a countless number of times and is the reason why I am in Fairy Tail, and...Honestly...I loved him for it all.

But Gray...I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears spilled over my eyes again and I pulled my knees closer, crying on them again.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated," I whispered, silently crying even harder. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Lucy...Are you okay?" I instantly lifted my head up and wiped my tears, and then I noticed it was Loke. "Oh...Um, hey Loke, I...I didn't feel you come in," I wiped my tears again, as they continued falling, no matter how much I wanted them to stop. "I felt like you were in trouble so I came," He clenched his fist baring his suprisingly pointy teeth, "So who made you cry Lucy?! I'll beat em so hard, they won't even be able to cry." His fists tightened.

I grabbed his arm as I stood up, not wanting him to beat up _anyone_, especially the people who made me cry. "I-It's my fault anyway, so...so please don't." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. _Don't cry Lucy, don't cry Lucy._ Loke looked over to me, looking sincerely sympathetic, "You want to talk about it?" I didn't really want to, but I nodded my head anyway, so I told him everything. Starting at the Valentines day dance to the confession. While the whole time, (and I mentally patted my self on the back for it) not shedding a single tear. Loke nodded his head and asked a few questions, but other than that stayed silent. And when I was finally done, he sighed. "Even though I don't think you should be with either of them when you could have me," He ran his hand through his hair and smirked, "I think you should do what your heart tells you to do."

I could feel myself frowning thinking hard about what my heart was telling me to do. "That's what I've been trying to do for the past hour Loke, and I...I can't," I bit my lip to keep myself from crying again, I was not going to let any more tears fall today. He looked at me, studied me, really intensly, it almost made me uncomforatable. "Okay, let's put it this way. Who has always been there for you?"

"Natsu..."

"Who has always comforted you when you were sad or angry?"

"Natsu..."

"Who makes you laugh and smile and make you happy the most?"

"Natsu..."

"Then I think we both know who the answer is Lucy," He smiled at me in a gentle, kind sort of way. Honestly, I knew it all along, Natsu is the one I want to be with. But now one little problem stands in my way, what about Gray?

**Okaiiiiii so a bit of a longer chappie I guess (in my opinion anyway) and now my hands hurt and I'm in a serious need for some Doctor Who and a bag of chips. Sooooooooo whadda ya think? I think that the end was a little obvious, and I shoulda made it Gray but whateverrr, I'm feeling nice today. There's probs gonna be about 2 or 3 chappies left and then the story'll probs be done. And on a happy note, as I was looking for some GraLu pictures to help me draw my cover, There was 1. Like none and 2. Some NaLu pictures in there and that really made my day tbh. So for all you NaLu peeps GO TEAM! *waves around NaLu flag* but anywayyy I hope you enjoyed this chappie, remember to review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you guys next chapter. Byeas!**

**xx**


	6. Things Just Got Complicated

**Heyeas ! Ima back and lemme just say that I am sooooo sorry for lack of chapters, *bows a million times* but I've had school and some seriousss cases of writers block tbhhh. Anywayy before we continue, here are some responses to yo beaautifulllll reviews :3**

**Mohamed**

** Thanks for reviewing :). Actuallyy that is an amazingg idea and *spoiler alert* I'll be doing that in this chapter. Anddd I can't think of any off the top of my head right now, but there are a lot of good 'Lucy is jelly' fanfics out there, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Anywayyyyyy I hope you like this chappie :3**

**Okayy so erm, thanks for reading, andddd (with out further adue) chapter six :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I will someday... TuT**

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

My heart was pounding. A lot. Like, it almost hurt. But at the same time, I felt this, as stupid as it sounds, blooming feeling in my chest. It was strange, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. I was actually kind of scared to confess to Natsu about my feelings, after my rejection to him. But no matter how it went, I still had to tell him how I felt. I took a deep breath, eyed the guild doors, and stepped inside.

The sight made me freeze.

There was Natsu, and Lisanna, together, at a table near the stage. Natsu's arm was slung around Lisanna's shoulders lazily, and Lisanna was close, realllllyyyyyy close. She was whispering in his ear, a small smile playing on her lips, a cute blush tinted her cheeks. And what I saw next made my chest hurt. Lissana strung her fingers through his hair, and she tilted her head up slightly, and she kissed him. That bitch kissed him. I turned around, feeling tears sting my eyes.

I couldn't tell Natsu how I felt anymore, not after what I saw. Heck, I don't think I could even look at him. I opened up the guild doors again. I was just about to head back to my apartment, ready to cry my eyes out like the day before, and then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whipped around, trying as hard as I could _not_ to cry, and there was Erza.

"Hey, where are you going? You just got here, didn't you?" She looked me up and down, a look of disapprovment on her face. I instantly put on my best smile, the one that made my face hurt, the one that covered up my feelings the best. "I just forgot something at my apartment, so I'm going to get it," I smiled even wider. Her eyes instantly softened. She knew something was up. "Then I'll come with you," And with that, she began walking off in the direction of my apartment.

"Oh you don't have to come, it'll be really quick, I swear!" But she just kept on walking, and I guess I had no choice to follow. I ran to catch up with Erza, falling in step with her. I should've known I couldn't avoid Erza, she could read feelings better than a dog. But still, maybe I did want to talk to Erza, maybe spilling out my feelings might help, but- "So why are you really leaving?" She continued walking, staring straight ahead, a blank look covering her face, "Gray didn't hurt you, did he?" She took a quick glance towards me, concern filling her eyes. "Nooooo no no, it wasn't Gray..." I drifted off, looking towards the blue river I walked along. "It wasn't Gray at all..." I could feel those burning tears returning to my eyes.

Erza stopped completely, and she turned to face me. "Then who was it," I could see her jaw clench as a dark aura surrounded her. Fear suddenly filled me as I imagined Natsu being beat up by Erza because of my own petty little feelings. The little feelings that may not have exsited if I had just excepted Natsu's confession, instead of rudely running off like I did. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop tears from pooling over. I should have known that it was really Natsu I loved all along, it was Natsu who I wanted to be dancing with, it was Natsu I wanted to kiss, not Gray. Maybe it was just the thought of being in some sort of relationship that blinded me from the fact that it was with the wrong person. I looked at Erza, her dark eyes continuing to search me. And then without any thought, the choked back words escaped my mouth. "Natsu..." Now, there was nothing I could do to stop the tears from falling. All the tears I had been holding in left my eyes in a waterfall like manner.

Suddenly, Erza's eyes widened in sudden realization, and all features that had made her appear mad dissapeared. Then she began bowing faster than I had ever seen anyone do before. "I'm so so so so so sorry Lucy! I never ment for you to get hurt! Here! Punish me for all the trouble you went through," She handed me her usual sword and closed her eyes tight, preparing for the pain. I felt so confused. What was I punsihing her for? I said Natsu, not Erza! She was actually kind of scaring me with her sudden manner. I dropped the sword and took a cautious step back. "No that's not necessary... What did you do?" Those words came out so shaky even I could barely understand, but as I wiped my tears, Erza began her story:

"Two days ago, I was at the guild and Natsu came in, looking kind of sad, and almost angry. So I figured that I could do something to cheer him up. I tried everything, from offering to go on an S-class mission with him to his favorite firey chicken, but no matter what I did he didn't seem to have his same Natsu spirit. So then I thought maybe Lissiana could cheer him up, just like when they were kids. So long story short I hooked Lissana up with Natsu and now they're 'seeing each other' if you want to put it that way. I'm so Lucy! Is there any way you could forgive me?" She looked at me, sincerity filling her eyes. I nodded my head and forced a weak smile. Maybe it was better this way. Natsu with Lissana, Gray with me, then not as many people would get hurt. Because even as much as it hurt to see Natsu with Lissana, if he is happier with her, then I would rather have it that way.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I hated this so much

As Lissiana's lips met mine, I closed my eyes tight, pretending it was the one who I really wanted to be with. Lucy. Though after reading that letter I decided that I should probably forget about her, as hard as it was. Lucy had made her decision, and as much as my heart hurt seeing her with Gray, if she is happier with him, then I guess I would rather have it that way.

**Soooo what did chu guys think? Things just got even more complicated, *slyly smirks*. I know this was a kind of short crappy chappie, (heheh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! X3) but I wanted to get it out for you guys before I got back in school :p. Anywayyyyyy follow favorite and review, and I will see you (woahhh creepy much?) next time :3**

**xx**


	7. The mission

**Haiiii I'm Back :3. Sooo I've finally decided how I'm going to end this, so I'd say there's 2 or 3 chappies left :3. Anywayyyyyy This one is kinda a lot short so I apologize, the last few will be longer *bows several times.* I would also like to apologize for not putting a disclaimer in 2 chapters ago...? So I'll put it in twice to make up for it ^u^. Anyway, Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows, and I hope you enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own fairy tail!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

"It's okay! Honestly Erza!" I flashed a weak smile in her direction as we walked back towards the guild. But as much as I tried to make her feel better, she kept looking on ahead, determination filling her eyes. She had some plan to 'make Natsu mine again' as she put it. But I didn't want that. Nooooo I was far from it, even though, deep down, I knew I really did want to be with him. Though it seemed Natsu 'would be mine' since nothing I said seemed to pull Erza out of her serious trance. Eventually, I just gave up. There was no point in trying to stop Erza, once she wanted something, she would get it.

Slowly, the guild neared as we continued to walk closer and closer. I wanted to turn around, run away, but it's not like Erza would let me. She threw open the guild doors and stepped inside. A voice called out to Erza, and when I turned towards it, I saw Jellal, excitement replacing his usual gloom. But just like she had done for me, she ignored Jellal completely and started walking towards Natsu's usual table. I followed quickly behind, hoping for one last chance to stop her from confessing my feelings, when I saw him.

And he was smiling, and laughing, and acting as if I had never shattered him like I did two days before. I could feel my eyes widen. He was happy. Now, I was determined to stop Erza from 'making him mine'. I grabbed her arm as tight as I could, not wanting her to go anywhere near the table by the stage. "Stop," I whispered, my voice hardly audible, but she still turned around. She asked me so many questions with her eyes, I could see it, and then she gave me this look as if asking, "are you sure?" I nodded my head, my bangs covering my eyes as I did so. Her eyes grew even softer than they already were, and then she returned the nod, and completely turned towards me. And then she smiled, "That was a very honorable thing to do Lucy," and with that, she turned around and walked off towards Jellal's happy voice.

I stood there for just a second. And then I tilted my head towards Natsu's table. Even though I hated seeing Natsu with Lissana, I could at least stay friends with him. I began walking towards his table when my eye sight turned black from something covering my eyes. "Guess who.." A voice (That was obviously Gray's) whispered in my ear. I faked a smile, honestly not trying too hard, as I was more focused on ignoring the stinging in the back of my throat telling me I was about to cry. I tapped my chin in mock wonder, and I let a soft _hmmmm_ slip out of my lips. "Well it couldn't possibly be Gray..." He turned me around gently, to reveal a sly smirk dancing on his soft lips. He leaned down to my ear, lips brushing against it gently, "You guessed it," he whispered. I smiled again, and hugged him. He was warm, for someone so used to the cold, and the sweet feeling caused me to draw in closer, but then he stepped back looking me up and down like Erza had not even 30 minutes ago. "Is something wrong?"

His smirk rested into a frown, and he seemed so concentrated, it almost felt like he could read my mind. I gave him the same smile I showed Erza earlier, hoping he wouldn't catch me like she did. "No, I'm fine, just tired, that's all," He was reluctant, but slowly he started to smile in a more devious way, as he pulled something out of his pocket, "A few days ago I picked this up, some powerful wizards or something, but I though that maybe we could go do it...?" I looked up at him and smiled, finally something to get my mind of of Natsu and Lissana, and some money would be involved too, "And Erza had to come along, since it's an S-Class quest, who invited Juvia and retard-"

"Sounds like fun," Of course, Natsu had to be invited, I should have known we wouldn't go on a mission with out the rest of our team, plus one. Even though he was coming, maybe this mission would help us be friends again, and then I could forget all about whats happened over these few days. Yeah, who knows, this mission might be kind of fun.

**Short and crappy, I know, but I wanted to get it out (again). The next ones will be longer and better, they just might take awhile to write. Well I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite, and I will see you next time :3.**

**xx**


	8. Introducing Hakai :3

**I'm Ba-ackk, and I have the longest chapter for you yet! 2 ½ pages of my blood, sweat and tears! *Grins evilly* And this is the second to last one ladies and gentleman I can guarentee it now and I'm pumped to finish it for you guys! ):D Anywayyy I would like to say before you continue that his is a NaLu fanfic *points to username like duhhh* So for all you NaLu fans out there, this started NaLu, it will end NaLu. Now, with out further adue, this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail, but I do own Hakai and his guild :3 (You'll find out more in a sec)**

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

The walk to the train station must have only been 20 minutes, but it felt like 20 years. Every step of the way, it felt awkward, and every single word I said to try and break the ice just made it worse. Everyone else seemed to feel the tension as well, and stayed silent. After what seemed like forever, we finally bought our tickets and boarded the train. The ride was supposed to be about 2 hours, but with Natsu's motion sickness, it seemed it wouldn't be so bad... I was wrong.

Erza had given him some pills to take for the ride, and even though he still at some times looked like he was about to throw up, it was an on and off thing. So of course we were still able to be awkwardly silent, not being able to be distracted by Natsu's motion sickness.

After about an hour of non-stop silence, the train stopped, so Gray went out to get some fresh air. Juvia got up with him, despite his protests that he could go alone. And then Erza got up, "Yes, I must leave as well," she left but not before shooting me a look of encouragement. And that left Natsu and me. I knew I had to talk to him, but I couldn't seem to look him in the eye. Finally, I decided to speak up. "So where's Happy at...?" _Ah, nice one, good conversation starter..._ Natsu rested his head on his hand as he looked out our small window. "He's helping Carla with something," He turned his head to look at me, his onyx eyes meeting mine, "Now what do you really want?" **(A/N: Woah, donkey much?)** I felt my eyes widen, at least he was talking to me now, but now, instead of heartbroken he seemed...angry.

"Natsu...I'm sorry... I never ment to hurt you...And after that I realized that I..." _Just say it Lucy come on! Tell him how you feel!_ "That I really...really..." _Just spit it out!_ "Miss you as a friend," _Damn._ I shyly glanced at him, who was looking at me in such a strange way.

"Lucy..." He began, "I'm not sure if I can forgive you," My heart shattered. Thank god I hadn't told him how I felt, or maybe that the tears that I could feel coming on would have spilled. Though, I would've rather had him deny my confession instead of my plea for us to return as friends. But I can't give up. After all Natsu's helped me through, after all he's done for me, I can't let our friendship slip away so easily. I breathed in, and bit my lip, ready to look him in the eye, and get this settled. I glanced up again, just to see him looking out the window, avoiding my eye. "Natsu...I understand what I did was wrong, but I refuse to let our friendship disappear because of one stupid thing I did! We've been through so much together, and... I don't want to go through my life knowing you won't be my friend anymore." He looked at me in the eye and held it there, and I did the same. We sat there forever, staring at each other. He opened his mouth about to say something when Gray, Juvia and Erza returned, and they sat back down.

I swallowed hard. The suspense of waiting for his answer just those few seconds had hurt, but now I'd have to wait even longer, not knowing whether or not Natsu and I could even be friends anymore. Erza shot my a glance and I shook my head. I had failed.

.~*~.~*~.

Silence had filled up the final hour of the train ride, no one daring to say anything. Happy chatter surrounded us, and I tried to focus on someone else's conversation, but every single time my mind drifted to Natsu's and mine. We finally arrived at our destination, a town called Miiakaru, which was one town away from the one we were headed to. I was thankful for it, even though we had to walk over to the next town, and that trip would probably be just as silent as the train ride over here. As we started to walk towards the town, called Nanamake, the voices of the townspeople slowly began to fade, and the only sound left was our feet crunching beneath the sandy gravel.

Before we got on the train, I read through the flyer a bit more. The mage we were fighting against was a poison mage, and a very powerful one too. The flyer stated that everyone had to abandon the town because he went around killing people, taking their money and food. The thought of fighting him scared me, but the pay was extremely nice, coming from the mayor. Slowly I began to see a small town over the horizon, and towering over all the other houses and shops, was a building that looked like a guild. As we got closer, I could see that it was a guild, with it's symbol placed high and mighty on the roof.

"Isn't this place comforting," Gray said between his teeth. Erza nodded her head,

"Very," she replied, staring straight ahead, looking towards the setting sun. We continued forward, entering the town. Our footsteps began to echo as we cautiosly entered an alley way, when suddenly, Erza equipped her sword and whipped around.

"Look out!" she screamed as her sword deflected an almost liquidy looking purple substance slashing through the air. Everyone else turned around, staring at the figure in the shadows.

"Seems like we have some company," The figure stepped out of the shadows, a devious grin plastered on his pale face. He was probably about my age, with a tall, thin body. Just looking at him sent cold sweat run down my neck. The mans dark, purple eyes wondered over each one of us, his smile growing wider with each glance. "You all must be the wizards sent here to defeat me-" he laughed evilly causing his raven black hair to bounce slightly, "-I would've expected a more-" he tapped his chin in mock wonder, "-Challenging looking team," He began to pace around us, his grin settling back on to his frightening features. He walked up to Juvia, running his slim fingers down her cheek, "But I guess you'll have to do,"

"Don't touch her!" I turned to see Gray, his teeth and fists clenched. "Oh, we have a touchy one don't we?" His finger slipped down Juvia's pale face as he turned towards Gray. "This game will be all the more fun," He started walking towards Gray. I tried to move, to stop him from getting any where near him, but I was frozen, and it appeared everyone else was as well. His eyes wandered over our terrified faces, and he frowned. "Oh, how rude of me," his smile returned, the setting sun shining a glare upon his pointy teeth, "My name is Hakai, leader of the Dark Fairy guild," **(A/N: Stupid name, I know, but I tried x3) **He glanced at his wrist, which held a shiny gold watch, smiling even wider to the point where the corners of his mouth must have gone up to his cheek bones. "I would ask for your names, but it appears I must get going, somewhere I have to be," And with that, he let out one more cackle, and then disappeared, back into the shadows, leaving his laughter echoing through-out the buildings.

"Come back her you coward! Come fight me like a real man! Or are you too scared? With your luck, maybe I'll go easy on yo-" Erza slapped Natsu, causing the words to stop. At least Natsu was back, but after that, everyone else seemed in a bit of a trance. That man was seriously creepy, and I have a feeling that wasn't the last we were to see of him. Erza stepped up in front of us, all business.

"This may be a little 'game' to him, but it's not to us. We have to find him as soon as possible, so that means splitting up. Natsu, you're with Gray, you'll look on the north side of town, Lucy, you're with Juvia, You'll be looking on the west, and I'll handle the south and east. Remember to stay close." She nodded her head, and she ran off towards the guild, and Natsu and Gray ran in the opposite direction. Juvia and I tore off towards the sun which was almost finished slipping into it's dark, jeweled pool.

.~*~.~*~.

It was pitch black out, and the only thing that gave me reassurance was the sound of Juvia's feet slapping against the cobble stone street. All of a sudden, I felt this weird presence, and I think Juvia felt it too, from her pace slowing to a stop. I groped for her in the darkness, trying to get my eyes to adjust to this weird night that we were experiencing. I felt myself touch her, and a sense of relief washed over me. "Are you okay Juvia?" My answer was silence. "Juvia?!" A flash of lightening filled the air, to reveal Hakai, looking right at me, his devious grin taking up half his face. I looked down to see Juvia lying on the floor, snow white with a faint purple crawling up her arm. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. "Why hello again," Hakai's voice crept through the air, and I could feel my hair stand on end. "I'm sorry your little...Friend couldn't join us," He let out an evil cackle, throwing his head back in the process. When his eyes met mine again, they were glowing, with a dark red swirling in with the purple. "I just wanted it to be us." I was frozen again, but that didn't stop the tears from forming. Juvia was most likely dead, and here I was, staring my death right in the eye, and the rest were bound to be next. I breathed in a deep breath, despite the cold prickling feeling crawling up my throat, and I screamed "NATSUU!"

Hakai scowled, showing off his pointy teeth, "I thought we weren't having any visitors," His hands started to glow purple as the clenched into fists. The purple turned into a into an almost liquidy-looking dagger, and with his palm facing towards me, he threw it in my direction, stabbing me right through my stomach, I collapsed on my knees, pain seeping through my veins. As I fell back onto my shoulder, the last thing I saw was Natsu and Gray running towards us. As my vision blurred, I was able to hear faint voices coming from the world I was slipping from, "JUVIA!" A voice, that must have been Gray's. As black started to replace the blur I was able to hear Natsu's voice screaming "GOD DAMN IT! LUCY!" Before I slipped into a pool of endless darkness.

**And I'm finished with the second to last chapter! I'm soooo excited! I would like to thank you all for sticking with me through some of these very stupid chapters, and I would like to thank you for the kind words that encouraged me along the way :3. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review, and I will see you next time for the final chapter ^u-.**

**xx**


	9. The End

**Woah! Final chapter guise! I swear, you have no idea how happy I was when I finally finished, but I'm also sad to have to stop writing my first ever fan fic. Thank you guise for staying with me throughout this entire thing, it always made me so happy to see someone had revied or followed favorited, anything! I love you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much, I can't even begin :3. As I said on the very first chapter, I do realllyy hate long-ass authors notes, so I would like to thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Difficult Love! ^U^**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I will never be the owner of Fairy Tail TnT**

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

It was dark, and as much as I tried, I couldn't move a single muscle. Was I dead? No, I couldn't have been, pain was still seeping through my stomach and arm. Though as much as I tried to remember, the memories of what happened last were just a blur, though Natsu's final words were loud and clear. _"GOD DAMN IT! LUCY!" _If only I could have smiled, the thought of Natsu coming to my rescue, just like always. Suddenly, I could hear something, it was very faint, but something was there. It sounded like someone was...talking. _"you're going to be okay Lucy, you and Juvia, both of you, who knows, it might just be a few more days," _It got louder, to the point where I could almost make out words. I could hear my name, I think. "_I wish I could've seen it,"_ Yes, someone was talking, the faint sounds suddenly forming into words. The voice it sounded familiar almost...feminine. _"Gray said that after they saw you and Juvia laying on the ground, looking like you were dead, Natsu went insane," _The girl laughed... So familiar, it bothered me so much, the voice, so frail and soft..._ "I wish I had seen it. Gray said that Hakai guy was lucky to be alive...Natsu really cares about you Lucy, I wish you two would see that..." _Sudden realization, the memories, flooded over me like one of Aquarius's waves. Hakai had almost killed me and Juvia, and Natsu had come to save me. Of course, how could I have forgotten? And that girl...It must be Wendy. I struggled trying to wake up, move, do something to tell everyone I was okay. Though just like before, I was frozen in sea of darkness.

"_Of course, Gray got his fair share in pounding on Hakai... I guess he realized how much he cared about Juvia..." _Wendy laughed again, the little sounds filling my ears like small drops of water into a clear pond. _"In fact, Gray's almost been seeing her as much as Natsu has been seeing you."_ Natsu had been seeing me? A lot even, as Wendy had said. The thought made me want to smile all over again, but I lied there silently, not being able to do anything. I gave one more attempt to wake up.. but the struggle tired me out, and I could feel myself falling into that dark pool once again.

_._~*~.~*~.

_ "And they all lived happily ever after, the end..." Mommy closed the book, smiling down at me like she did all the other times she finished that book. I hopped out of her lap dreaming of the prince that had saved the princess from the dragons hold. I looked towards mommy, sudden excitement filling me up. "Mommy, are princes real?" I could feel my eyes widen at the though of marrying a prince, just like the one in the story, someone so brave, kind, and handsome... But mommy laughed, the laughter she always gave out, just for me. "Of course, they may not live in castles or ride off in the sunset, but they're real all right, and I bet you'll find yourself one my little princess." A prince! Out there just for me! Images of several handsome boys bowing down to me, kissing my ring, love filling their eyes flashed in my head. I smiled so wide my cheeks started to hurt._

_ "I bet he'll be handsome, and brave, and perfect!" I spun around in circles, laughter bubbling out of my throat. Mommy picked me up and spun around, holding me up in the air, before collapsing into the tree behind us, her laughter filling the air. "I bet he will.." Mommy whispered in my ear. We lazed there for what I hoped would be forever, watching the clouds drift by. Slowly, I could feel my eyes droop, leading me to dreams of princes, and him carrying me off into the sunset..._

.~*~.~*~.

I felt myself awaken, but I still was staring at darkness, unable to move anything. I could still feel the pain, but it was fainter now, not as bold and well...painful. I felt something surrounded my hand, and it was warm and comforting, so I had to use all my power not to drift back into sleep again. _"God damn it Lucy..."_ It was Natsu, I could hear it... his soft voice filling my ears. _"Lucy...I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the things I said, and for not getting there quick enough...For all I know, it might be my fault that you...you...die," _His grip around my hand tightened and I felt something wet on my skin. Natsu couldn't be...No...Natsu never cries, but at the same time...What else would it be? I wanted to hug him, wake up, show him that there was no way I was going to die... Tell him that it wasn't his fault. _" But Lucy, the thing is, I need you... damn it Lucy.. you can't die... I won't let you! If you fucking die... Then I don't know how I'll live with myself... because... seeing you on the ground... Back at Nanamake...when I though you were dead...I realized that... That...I...That I still love you Lucy!" _ There was a silence. Damn... Natsu still loved me...I wanted to sing dance, scream even, but that obviously wasn't an option. I had to wake up now... I tried so hard... trying myself to move or something, but nothing seemed to be working. Slowly, a steady drops of water fell on to my skin, and and I felt warmness flow over me completely. Now there was nothing that could stop me from falling back into a long, dark sleep.

.~*~.~*~.

The dark consciousness was with me again, but what met was silence. Though I felt almost no pain now, and it was almost slowly fading away. _"It must be only a day now, maybe a few hours!" _The sudden voice must have been Wendy's, and I could almost hear a smile in her words, if you get what I'm saying. She sounded so excited, and I guess I was too. I would soon be awake, able to move... "_Juvia should be waking up soon too! This is so exciting! Everyone at the guild has been so worried, they'll be glad to hear this!" _And with that, darkness washed over me, for what I hoped would be the last time.

.~*~.~*~.

Light flooded my eyes, it stung, so I shut them tight, covering them with my hands. Covering them with my hands... I could move! I opened my eyes again, and welcomed the stinging it brought me. I could see! As the colorful blotches began to disappear, I looked around. I was in the infirmary. My eyes slowly wandered to the right of me, and I saw Juvia. She was still asleep, but the purple had left her arm and slight color had returned to her face. I smiled. I pulled off the white covers and tried to hop out of the bed, but instead of a hop, I received I smack onto the hard floors. My legs were stiff, and with each attempt to get up, my legs wobbled for a few seconds before causing me to crash onto the floor again.

After eventually giving up, I rolled over onto my back, so I was at least some-what comfortable. The I heard voices and footsteps approaching the door.

"Did you hear that bang?"

"Yeah do you suppose someones woken up?"

"It could have been Juvia, Lucy's not supposed to wake up for another few hours-"

The door swung open, to reveal Wendy and Carla, both of their eyes widening in suprise.

"Lucy!"

"Why, welcome back-"

"Everyone at the guild will be so happy-"

"How fantastic it is to see you awake-"

"Hey guys, um, in case you noticed, I'm a little stuck, so if you could help me up _that_ would be fantastic," I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but the floor was starting to get realllyy uncomfortable. Their eyes widened even wider, and then they nodded their heads, stepping forward.

"Of course of course, how rude of us-"

"I should probably check to make sure everything is working right-"

"Wendy, you take the legs and I'll take her upper body,"

"Oh-kay!" Wendy said with such determination as she picked up my feet. "The rest of the guild will be so happy to see you, especially Natsu..." Wendy stopped abruptly and dropped my feet, leaaving them to drop with a pound, which hurt.. A lot.

"Natsu! I have to go get Natsu!" And with that, she ran off, slamming the infirmary door in her wake. Carla picked up the rest of me in her small paws and flew over to the bed.

"Please excuse Wendy, she's just a bit... excited." She softly rested me on the bed and huffed.

"I'll go get Wendy now," She started to walk towards the door and she opened it, but before exiting, she turned around and smiled, "It's great to see you healthy Lucy," and she exited, shutting the door lightly. I rolled onto my back again and I looked over at Juvia, her eyes wide open staring at me. I jumped letting out a small yelp. "Juvia is terribly sorry, Juvia just found Lucy falling out of bed...amusing," I took several deep breaths trying to slow down my heart rate. So now Juvia was awake too, and after my heart beat slowed down, I smiled. It looked like everything was going to be okay. Suddenly the doors swung open again, and as I turned my head over to the other side, I saw Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Master Makarov rush in. Natsu skidded over towards me, and as he stopped I noticed his teeth and fists were clenched. "Don't you ever fucking do that again Lucy," His pointy teeth bit down further on each other. Makarov walked over waddling his finger at Natsu, "No need for swearing, this is a happy day," he smiled at me and Juvia, "Welcome back you two, great to see you awake." I smiled and glanced back towards Juvia, who had Gray talking to her so fast I couldn't make out the words. But Juvia's triumphant smile and constant glances told me everything. I glanced back at Natsu, who looked like he was trying to figure me out, which made me laugh. "Hey what's so funny?" He pouted, which made me laugh even harder. Seeing Natsu so serious, but so much like himself made me so happy. I glanced toward everyone else who were just leaving smiling, laughing, and Makarov giving me a thumbs up, and I knew exactly what that meant.

I looked back towards Natsu smile slowly playing on my lips, "Hey...What's going on here..." "Thanks for everything Natsu," and without wasting another second, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, causing his lips to meet mine ever so perfectly.

**Epilogue **

"Well, one thing led to another, and your daddy and I got married," I stared back into Nali's big brown eyes that were looking back at mine, wide in wonderment. "And that's how your daddy and I fell in love," I laughed at the though of how long that story took, and how Nali had paid attention until- "the end" She squinted her eyes at me for just a second and then she raised an eyebrow, "What about Aunt Lissana? You can't just throw her away like that," Lissana! Of course! How could I have forgotten about her. "Natsu 'broke up' with Lissana before the trip, and while we were gone, Lissana and Bickslow hit it off and, well, you know how they are today," I winked at Nali, and smiled showing all my teeth. She smiled dreamily. Her pink pigtails swirled as she spun around her eyes closed and laughing. She looked so much like Natsu, it was almost unbearable. Her light pink hair and zest for adventure, she might as well just be him. She clasped her hands together, looking up towards the sky as she blinked her eyelashes rapidly. "I hope I find someone just like daddy in the future.. So kind so brave, so loyal...And have a love story just like yours too! Full of love, complication, _sacrifice_!" Just then, Natsu came up from behind me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Sure, but remember no dating until you're 40," Natsu smiled as Nali laughed and whined about how unfair he is. And then she stopped her eyes widening in even more realazation, "and that's how Uncle Gray fell in love with Aunt Juvia, right?" She smiled as I nodded my head. "You guys must have had the bestest lives _ever!" _ Natsu and I smiled at each other and nodded our heads. "Yupp, I wouldn't have asked for any better."

**THE END**

**And I'm finished! I hope you enjoyed the story, I really enjoyed writing it, no matter how many playlists I went through. I actually had this plan were Lucy would lose her memories or sumthin and then she forgot everyone and Natsu loved her and then life got all complicated butttttttttttt I decided it was time to finish :3 Thank you guys so much for encouraging me, and helping me through my writers blocks and stuff (Very nice word choice, lets give me a round of applause). Thank you all sooooooooo much, I love you all. And until next time, remember to review and favorite :3**

**xx**


End file.
